<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sniffles and Sneezes by urcracksisterx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344492">Sniffles and Sneezes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcracksisterx/pseuds/urcracksisterx'>urcracksisterx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Skipping Class, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcracksisterx/pseuds/urcracksisterx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He rushed up the long set of stairs in panic and worry. Was he alright? What happened? His heart started to beat faster and faster by each step he took on the staircase. He rushed onto the second floor and began to full on sprint to his loves room. Opening the door with his free hand, he rushed inside to see Karma sprawled out on the floor, pale limbs in a heap. And the most angry-cute face he had ever seen in the red-head. Terasaka couldn't help it. </p><p>He began to laugh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Terasaka Ryouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sniffles and Sneezes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terasaka was in Karmas house yet again, what was he doing there? Currently taking care of a sick and stubborn red-head of a boyfriend that refuses to accept his help.</p><p>He looked to Karma whos flushed face was turned to the side, refusing to acknowledge the taller who has been standing in the room awkwardly for around fifteen minutes now. It was getting pretty ridiculous. Terasaka sighed and walked downstairs taking matters into his own hands, looking for nursing items.</p><p>He entered the spacious livingroom carefully, making sure not to untidy the prestine place. He walked over to the kitchen and started going through some cabinets before finally fetching a thermometer. Smirking, held it in his hand softly. Terasaka hummed in thought, Should I get some water too? Maybe a hot towel and soup? Quickly he scooped up one of those plastic water bottles that was lying apon the modern looking counter. </p><p>"Now, I should find soup maybe?" He questioned himself, Shrugging he walked over to the tall, double door refrigerator. It was one of those Samsung ones that had a homescreen and apps on the front. 'Rich bastard' he thought in jealously. Shaking irrelevant thoughts from his mind, he quickly opened the refrigerator. It was empty? Karma how do you even live? He questioned again. </p><p>Sighing, he began to check the cabinets yet again. </p><p>                                            –––</p><p>Karma sighed through his nose, or at least tried to,it was all stuffy and red. He sighed again, through his mouth this time. He was tired and had the biggest headache. On top of that he hadn't gotten a blink of sleep last night. From back pain waking him up, its the last time he ever trying in PE again, rolling his eyes he looked to the empty spot where his boyfriend was standing a few minutes ago. Why did he even come? Karma didn't need this so called 'help'. He was fine. </p><p>And he was gonna prove it. Slowly he took the bed covers off of his him, revealing pale vainy legs, he cringed at the sight of this. 'I really need to buy some fake tan' he thought judgementally then stopped remembering how Terasaka loved his pale skin, calling it words like 'porcelain' and 'pretty'. "Hes so cute" The red-head croaked, he blinked at this not realising how hoarse his voice sounded. Coughing, trying to release his scratchy throat. </p><p>Taking off his covers, he weakly got up. Eyes focused on the ground as his head began to throb, his mismatched socked began to blur, and everything started to spin. His dizziness got maximised every second, until his whole body dropped onto the floor in a heap. And he began to cough again, his coughs came out wet and rough on his throat. Groaning, he threw his head back staring at the bright light from above. </p><p>Good thing he wasn't unconscious though, that would have been really weak of him. He thought squinting his eyes, ego way to high. </p><p>                                             –––</p><p>Terasaka jumped, just made sandwich, waterbottle and thermometer in hand, there was a loud thump that came from upstairs aswell as a coughing fit. </p><p>He rushed up the long set of stairs in panic and worry. Was he alright? What happened? His heart started to beat faster and faster by each step he took on the staircase. He rushed onto the second floor and began to full on sprint to his loves room. Opening the door with his free hand, he rushed inside to see Karma sprawled out on the floor, pale limbs in a heap. And the most angry-cute face he had ever seen on the red-head. Terasaka couldn't help it. </p><p>He began to laugh. </p><p>"It's not funny" the hoarse voice came from beside Terasaka. He stiffled his laughter for a bit and began to to help Karma to his feet, carrying him bridal style food still in his hand. Between exasperated grumbles Terasaka was sure he heard a 'Thank you' somewhere in there. Placing Karma on his bed, Terasaka tucked him in. </p><p>"Let's me guess" he started. "Your ego was just so high, you thought you could do everything yourself instead of just asking for help" He saw the Karmas face get redder if that was even possible. </p><p>"Hmph" Came the reply. Terasaka rolled his eyes, placing the water and sandwich on the bedside table, keeping the thermometer in his hand. </p><p>He grabbed Karmas face and brought it so close he could see the little specs of green and yellow in his Amber eyes. "Open" he said, gesturing to the others mouth. Begrudgingly Karma opened it slightly allowing Terasaka to place the thermometer atop the pink tounge. </p><p>Releasing Karmas face he took a step back, their eyes met, then suddenly Karma pulled him into a tight hug, "Thank you" he whispered quietly. Terasaka smiled and pulled away, not before assaulting him with forehead kisses. The red-head giggled at this. </p><p>"Its my job as your boyfriend to take care of you, right? There's no need to thank me." He said and kissed his forehead again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being slow with this one but it here now!! This is one of the requests I got! If you have any requests for this pairing lmk and I'll write it! Kudos and comments would be highly appreciated!! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>